Negan
Negan (pronounced KNEE-gan) is a main character first introduced in Issue 100 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the former leader of the Saviors and is a primary antagonist in the Comic Series. He uses his authority and resources to subjugate other communities, such as the Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom, and later the Alexandria Safe-Zone, into paying tribute to The Saviors, in exchange for protection against walkers. The communities join together and start a conflict against The Saviors, which ends up with Dwight, former lieutenant and defector, taking charge of The Saviors, now willing to cooperate with all survivors leading to the four communities setting up their trade routes. Negan is then incarcerated, receiving a life sentence. His Favourite weapon is Lucille. His first appearance in the game was in the Roadmap Mission, Saviors: Part 1, as an Ally. Comic Link Another Link (Contains Spoilers) Negan 5* "All Out War" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Parting Shot: 'If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. Adrenaline Rush 'Lucille Says Hello: Deal 225% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +30 Crit. for 2 turns. Stats Negan 5* "A New Beginning" This version was released on June 24, 2016. Leader Skill All Ranged Teammates get +30% Defense and a large bonus to AP when taking damage. Adrenaline Rush Triple Strike: Deal 400% Damage and -55% Defense for 1 turn to up to three enemies. Stats Negan 3* Prestige Edition Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Execution': '''When this Character Attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, The enemy will be immediately defeated. Adrenaline Rush '''Bloody Bash': Deals 375% Damage and 50 Damage Bleeding for 2 turns to one enemy. Stats Negan Limited Edition 3* Leader Skill All melee teammates get +15% attack and a minor bonus to AP when Attacking. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Eeny...: Deals 300% Damage to one enemy. One teammate gets +10% AP. Stats Negan Limited Edition 4* Leader Skill All melee teammates get +20% Attack and a medium bonus to AP when Attacking. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Eeny Meeny...: Deal 400% Damage to one enemy. Up to two teammates gain +15% AP. Stats Negan Limited Edition 5* Leader Skill All melee teammates get +30% attack and a very large bonus to ap when attacking Specialist Skill "does not have one" Adrenaline Rush Eeny Meeny Miny Moe: Deal 600% Damage to one enemy up to 2 teammates gain +20% ap Stats Negan 5* "Road To Survival" #1 Leader Skill All melee teammates get +30% hp and +30% attack Specialist Skill Does not have one Adrenaline Rush Ho-Ho-Homicide: Deal 650% Damage to one enemy All teammates get +100% defense which decrease by 30% every turn for 3 turns Stats Negan "Kirkman Series" 5* Leader Skill All Melee teammates get a huge bonus to ap when attacking. Specialist Skill Does Not Have one Adrenaline Rush Terrifying Attack: Deal 400% damage and taunt for 1 turn to a line of enemies. Stats Negan "Something To Fear" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Tenacity: If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead. Adrenaline Rush Reaching Strike: Deal 200% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats Gallery Category:Rebel Category:Characters Category:Strong Category:AOE Attack Category:Epic Characters